


Unspoken Words

by kusuosatori



Series: One Shot Series [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER, TXT - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BeomKai, Dyslexia, Fluff, M/M, Yeonbin, Yeonjun Soobin - Freeform, beomgyu - Freeform, hueningkai - Freeform, taegyu, taehyun - Freeform, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuosatori/pseuds/kusuosatori
Summary: beomkai au where kai suffers from dyslexia but the loud kid from his class, beomgyu always assures him it's fine and he's doing great and helps him overcome his fear in talking to people
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Hueningkai
Series: One Shot Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840618
Kudos: 21





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> dyslexia /dəsˈleksēə/ - a general term for disorders that involve difficulty in learning to read or interpret words, letters, and other symbols, but that do not affect general intelligence.
> 
> ; people from different age can have dyslexia and people are usually are born with it.

Since he was little, hueningkai was scared when people ask him to read and write, not that he doesn't know how to but he was dyslexic, he had trouble reading and writing and since he was a child, he met numerous of students who criticizes him for having dyslexia.

kids always made fun of him reading, especially when he reads the sentence backwards and sometime mix up letters, it was never easy for him, he was a kid afterall.

he was worried, he was about to enter high school and so he thought about how he'll have to introduce himself

-

"hueningkai?" the teacher called him

he looked up and saw everyone staring at him, he felt suffocated he didn't like the attention.

he stood up, ready to introduce himelf.

but the stares from his classmates was making him nervous he couldn't help but stutter.

"h-hi i'm h-huen-ningkai.." the judging stares from his classmates were seen.

he was an introvert, he hated crowded places, he hated attention.

he sat back down to his seat and looked down, not trying to meet with anyone.

but he couldn't help but look to his right

he saw a cute boy smiling at him, no it wasn't the type of smile where they are mocking you.

it was a genuine smile.

it was the first genuine smile hueningkai was given on his high school year.

he smiled back and as he did, the boy's smile grew wider.

hueningkai looked back to his desk, probably shy.

third period, it was english time. this means they will probably read, hueningkai was silently praying.

"hueningkai? please read the next paragraph." hueningkai heard the teacher in front.

he was lost, he couldn't focus

"page 9, so then i chose another profession.." the boy on his right said

he couldn't say thank u cause he was in a hurry to stand up

he knew what will happen next.

"s-so then ch-chose i sorry-- i-i chose anoth-ther q-qrofession.. profession, a-and learned to p-pilot airb-pla..plane. a -I have plo-flown.. sorry -I have plo-flown a  
l-lttle over a-all p-parts of t-the world-d ; and it-t it- is t-true that g-geo-geograp-phy..." he continued for a while, he was waiting for the teacher to get mad but she did not.

she was patiently waiting

he looked to the boy at his right and saw that he was looking at him as if telling him to continue.

the boy smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

that made hueningkai continue, he was still mixing words but he finished reading until the last sentence.

he was thankful for the boy

-

recess came and hueningkai ate alone on his desks, he can hear the boy and others laughing around, he finally remembered the boy's name.

'beomgyu..' 

he was thankful for him somehow, he was eating his food peacefully when beomgyu approached his desk

"hey! i'm beomgyu nice to meet u!" he seemed very friendly and energetic.

i gave him a smile "h-hi, i'm hueningkai.." he said.

"don't worry! i won't make fun of u! my older cousin had dyslexia so i get your frustration!" beomgyu adds

"h-had?" hueningkai asks

"ah yes, he was fine now since he had a very nice tutor, i sometimes go with him on his tutor so if u know, maybe need some help, i can help u!" beomgyu said with a smile.

"t-thank you.." hueningkai said with a smile

he knew some people from his class were making fun of him but he always see beomgyu getting annoyed at them and telling them that they should be ashamed of theirselves for making fun of someone precious.

we go to the school library every after class and would just grab a book and he'll basically help me overcome stuttering.

beomgyu and him would write down his mistakes and the next day would check if something changed, beomgyu was a big help in supporting him.

half a year passed, he was doing better than before, he had less mistakes and can remember common word spellings easier.  
he had a tutor but he feels like beomgyu was helping him more.

hueningkai feels like he was actually getting better at reading.

beomgyu helped him a lot.

a year passed hueningkai actually is happy with the progress he is making.

"beomgyu, thank you" he said in the middle of reading.

they were in the library after school and they've gotten very close.

once again, beomgyu smiled.

"no, thank YOU, ning"

he emphasized the word "YOU" as if he was telling me to get all the credits from hard work.

days passed much faster than they thought.

they were in second year, they would still go to the library to read even if they were in different rooms.

hueningkai would always remember what beomgyu told him everytime...

"great job! you're doing great" "hueningkai, you've improved so much!" "it's okay, take it slowly" "i'm here for u" "you're smarter than me, wow. i should step up my game" 

each phrases would make him smile

third year high school, he would make little mistakes but he was more confident now.

beomgyu was classmates with him again.

he was different from before, he wasn't that silent boy who likes to be alone.

beomgyu changed him for the better

he met wonderful friends from different grades and building. he was a new hueningkai, very far from dyslexia.

he would often remember how frustrated he was when he couldn't read properly, but look at him now.

he's contented and happy.

fourth year high school, hueningkai was like a new person. he would make mistakes once or twice and was very confident.

he was known to everyone too cause he was in a band with his friends, beomgyu dragged him at first but later found at he has a talent in singing

he was enjoying school, for once. he gets good grades, has the best set of friends and he met someone that helped him a lot in his dyslexia.

he had emotional support from his friends and they understand him. he was satisfied with life.

he thought a lot.

no one helped him that much as how he helped himself, he was motivated to do better and so he worked hard. 

he realized that dyslexia is a way for him to encouter new things and gain new experiences.

he was doing great, he was glad that he didn't give up.

he smiled as he looked at beomgyu running towards him with an academic dress.

yup, they are graduating. he has been through a lot but he didn't give up.

"huening-ah!" beomgyu shouted as he ran towards the taller male.

he laughed, he engulfed the smaller male in a hug.

"we did it, we graduated." hueningkai said as he broke in a smile.

they broke the hug and smiled to each other.

"i'm proud of u, huening-ah" beomgyu said, wearing his genuine smile

"thank u, beomgyu hyung. for everything." hueningkai said, he was getting teary-eyed.

beomgyu smiled widely once again.

"i love you hueningkai..."

"i love you too hyung"

END.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's the end!
> 
> people who suffer from dyslexia, you can do it! it may be hard and frustrating now but it'll get better in the future, i hope for your happiness! you are special i love u <3 don't give up <3


End file.
